Usami Ichika
Usami Ichika (宇佐美いちか Usami Ichika?) is one of the six main characters of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode who is a second-year middle school student who loves sweets. When she gets excited, she jumps around like a "rabbit". Ichika's alter ego is Cure Whip (キュアホイップ Kyua Hoippu?) and she is based off shortcakes and rabbits. Her catchphrases are "Whip・Step・Juump!" (「ホイップ・ステップ・ジャーンプ！」 "Hoippu・Suteppu・Jānpu!"?) and "I just had a bright idea!" (「キラっとひらめいた！」''"Kiratto Hirameita!"?). Bio Appearance Ichika has magenta colored eyes and long, wavy orange hair worn in twin-tails held by large strawberries and spread out bangs. She wears a pink mini-dress with magenta buttons over a pale pink and off-white long sleeved shirt with scalloped lining. Her white sneakers have a magenta sole and pale pink strings, worn with strawberry ankle socks. During summer she switches to a pink, short-sleeved blouse with buttons and a short, light pink layered skirt with a pair of white shoes that have strawberries on them. In the winter, she wears a pink sweater with a dark pink skirt, pink and green boots styled like strawberries with white socks, and at times a beige jacket with pink buttons, pink gloves, and white earmuffs. As Cure Whip her eyes remain unchanged while her thickened hair turns bright pink and ends at the thigh with puffy curled ends to match her gained forelocks. She gains large white rabbit ears with pink accent and a dark headband with a shortcake on the left corner. She also wears fluffy white earrings. She wears a puffy, pale pink dress with a fuchsia bodice that has white buttons on it, along with a white frill trim on the sleeves and navel. On the chest is a dark pink bow with a strawberry on it. Beneath the main skirt layer is a white and dark pink pattern and lining accent by pale pink, followed by a frilly petticoat. On the front left corner is a dark pink ribbon with the Sweets Pact. She gains white, loose gloves with a pom-pom and paw pad on the hand to match her fuchsia and white boots. On her neck is a magenta choker, and she gains a fluffy rabbit tail. In A La Mode style, her hair grows thicker and longer and gains a neon hue. She wears a fluffy pale pink hat that covers her whole head and her rabbit ears stick up opposed to them partially flopping. The shortcake is now in the center of a pink bow on the left side of her head. Her top loses the bodice and gains a large red heart on the chest while her sleeves are made with fluff. Her skirt grows in length and has a large open split to partially reveal her pink and white thigh-high boots. The main portion of skirt is made of several, large petals of pale pink, each with a big magenta sphere on it and pieces of pastel pink ribbon. A white peplum is worn over this with large red strawberry halves circling the waist. Her pale pink gloves gain fur cuffs while her light pink choker gains a pom-pom. Her Patisserie outfit includes pink boots with mint ribbons, a pink ribbon on her hat to match the stripes of her sleeve cuff, and a pink knotted bow on the chest. While working her pigtails are lower on her head. Personality Ichika is a cheerful young girl who loves sweets. However, she isn't the best at cooking. She does have a lot of confidence when it comes to decorating sweets and making animal sweets though. When she is full of happiness or really excited, she hops around like a "rabbit". Relationships * '''Usami Satomi:' Satomi liked to bake strawberry shortcakes for Ichika when she was younger. When Ichika wondered why her cakes are so delicious, Satomi stated that she puts all her love for Ichika into it. Currently, Satomi is working away from home as a doctor. * Banagher Links/Unicron Gundam: Banagher feels Everyone's Darkness Heart, Ichika and Banagher toggether make a world lighter. * Setsuna F. Seiei/00 Qan T: '''Setsuna know the world is darkness, He used Quantum Burst make Ichika and Others' Darkness to Lightness. Etymology '''Usami (宇佐美?): U'' (宇?) means 'eaves'1, ''Sa (佐?) means 'to help', and Mi (美?) means 'beautiful' 2. It could also be considered that Usami is meant to sound similar to Usagi (うさぎ?), which means 'rabbit' or 'bunny'. Ichika (いちか?) has many different meanings however with this kanji '苺花', Ichika means 'strawberry flower' 3, which probably has to do with her strawberry motif. Cure Whip is short for whipped cream which goes on desserts like strawberry shortcake. History Preseason When the Mahou Tsukai girls arrive at KIRAKIRA Patisserie, Ichika greets them and serves them with some delicious Mofurun cake. Later on, she appears as Cure Whip as the three Cures battle the Dokurokushe monster. After the battle, Ichika runs off. MTPC50 Her first transformation into Cure Whip Learning that her mother was coming home soon, Ichika decides to make her a strawberry shortcake as a present. She attempts to make it several times, but it could never rise properly. While she is working, a hungry Pekorin crashes into her face through the open window. The fairy eats up and enjoys the failed cakes, and as Ichika makes another one for her mother, Pekorin notices the Kirakiraru sparkling from it. Ichika then finishes baking the new shortcake and it successfully rises, but the celebration is short-lived after she learns that her mother would not be able to come home that day, which drains her of her motivation to complete the cake. As she laments, Gummy , who sensed the Kirakiraru coming home her house, arrives and steals it from the remaining shortcakes, turning them black and powering him up. Ichika and Pekorin then give chase, with the unfinished cake in tow. Pekorin strives to protect the cake Ichika put her feelings into, which in turn gives the girl confidence to finish it. Just then, they are surrounded by a bright light as she decorates the cake with a rabbit's face on it. Just then, the cake turns into an Animal Sweet and a Sweets Pact. With those, Ichika transforms into Cure Whip for the first time. After getting adjusted to her newfound powers, Whip uses her attack to turn Gummy back into his smaller form and to return the Kirakiraru to the blackened sweets. KKPCALM01 Obtaining Candy Rod and defeating the fused Thieves In episode 11 she, along with other Cures receives Candy Rod weapon, after combining the Kirakiraru from people. Together, the Cures perform Three・2・Wonderful A La Mode! attack and purify the fused Kirakiraru Thieves monster. Falling into despair During episode 17 Rio says some nasty stuff to her, which results in her falling into despair, thus giving Rio opportunity to collect her Kirakiraru. When other Cures arrive, Rio finally reveals himself as Julio and transforms his rod into a dark Candy Rod replica. He mimics Cures' attacks and gains the upper hand. Ichika, who manages to break free from despair confronts Julio and together with other Cures hit him with Three・2・Wonderful A La Mode! attack. With Julio's mask and his rod now broken, Ichika(as Cure Whip) gives him a hand and tells him to come with her, but Julio refuses, saying you can't get your feelings through with sweets and leaves. Purifying Julio In episode 22 it is revealed that Julio is Kirarin's brother, a fairy named Pikario and the Cures try to get him to remember, but to no avail. Powered up Julio manages to overpower the Cures, until Cure Whip, with the help of legendary pattisiere gets through to him and he changes back to Pikario. Return of her mother In episode 31 Ichika's mother returns and Ichika is surprised but very happy to see her again. However, her mother needs to return to her workplace the next day. Ichika wants to make a cake for her like in episode 1, but her attempts keep failing. After she clears things up with her mother she finally succeeds and gives her mom a cake to eat on her trip back. Crossover Appearance [[Cross Maximum|'Cross Maximum']] Usami Ichika/Cure Whip appears as one of the characters from Pretty Cure side along with some KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Cures. Cross Maximum 2: Exceed Sky Usami Ichika/Cure Whip re-appears as one of the characters from Pretty Cure side along with some KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Cures. Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer Usami Ichika/Cure Whip appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Erica Fontaine. Cartoon Network: Cross Tag Battle Usami Ichika/Cure Whip is one of the characters from Pretty Cure side.Category:Pretty Cure Category:Females Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable characters